When a pediatric dental patient is restless and uncooperative, it is often necessary for the dentist to use a restraining device to hold the child in position in the dental chair long enough for the dentist to complete the necessary work. The two devices most commonly used for this purpose are the Olympic Papoose Board manufactured by Olympic Medical, which is a Velcro wrap which has armholes and a stiff board upon which the child's back rests, and the Pedo-Wrap manufactured by Clark Associates, which is a stiff pillow device with a mesh and Velcro screen wrap. Although these devices are fairly effective in preventing lateral movement, it is possible for the child to slide downward in the dental chair if he kicks in an attempt to escape, and in addition these devices are uncomfortable for the child due to their stiffness.
An object of the present invention is to provide an effective restraint system which is also comfortable and relaxing for the child patient. The invention is made of soft cloth, and has a first piece which has Velcro flaps which around the torso to comfortably restrain the patient, a headpiece which fits over the dental chair and straps which fit around the dental chair, and a second piece in which a cushion fits around the patient's buttocks and has flaps which fit around the patient's legs. Both the first piece and the second piece have an adhesive backing to prevent the patient from sliding in the dental chair.
Another object of the invention is to allow an adult size dental chair to be converted for use for any size patient, including children.